


Worth the Wait

by AnaliseGrey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gilmore's Glorious Goods cameo, Light Bondage, M/M, Modern AU, better living through magic, emon - Freeform, magic sex toys, you can't tell me Gilmore doesn't have an 18+ room in the back of his shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: "How exactly will you make it worth my while? How do I know it's worth it?"Caleb flips one of his cards over, checking something on the back before shuffling it to the rear of the stack, not taking his eyes off them. Despite Caleb’s apparent focus on the cards, Molly knows his attention is focused on him; Caleb’s regard is warm, like sitting under a sunlamp."Because,” Caleb says, his brow wrinkling a moment at something in his notes before smoothing again. “I will use my tie to bind your hands and then have my wicked way with you." Caleb's eyes flick up to meet Molly's, and it's all Molly can do to stifle a very inappropriate whine at the look of intense want in Caleb's gaze. "And I can beverywicked when I have a mind to,schatz."
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Worth the Wait

Molly’s bored.

He’s spent the last ten minutes cataloging every sex position he can think of, and possibly inventing a few new ones. Before that he was building a structure out of straw wrappers, and before _that_ he was fiddling with his phone. He wants to check his phone again, but the battery is running low, and he knows he’s going to be here awhile yet. He leans back in his chair, letting his head loll over to look at Caleb, and puts on his best pout.

"You're supposed to be nice to me, Caleb, I'm your boyfriend. What you're doing now constitutes cruel and unusual punishment, I'll have you know."

Caleb snorts softly next to him.

"Not letting you play with my tie is not cruel and unusual punishment, Mollymauk. I still have to present in a few minutes. That is why we are here in the first place."

Molly’s pout deepens as he slumps down in his seat, his tail flicking in irritated swishes near the floor.

They’re at a conference in Emon, at a fancy hotel, and since they arrived all Caleb’s done is work. Molly wonders why he bothered to come along in the first place.

"However-"

Molly's ears and tail perk, but he refuses to give in and look over at Caleb, no matter how sexy his voice is when it gets low and growly.

"-if you are good for me, _schatz_ , and demonstrate patience, I will make it worth your while when we get back to the room."

Molly swallows thickly and chances a glance over to where Caleb is sitting next to him. It looks for all the world like Caleb is reviewing his notes, and to anyone else, that's precisely what they'd see.

Molly knows him better, though.

"How exactly will you make it worth my while? How do I know it's worth it?"

Caleb flips one of his cards over, checking something on the back before shuffling it to the rear of the stack, not taking his eyes off them. Despite Caleb’s apparent focus on the cards, Molly knows his attention is focused on him; Caleb’s regard is warm, like sitting under a sunlamp.

"Because,” Caleb says, his brow wrinkling a moment at something in his notes before smoothing again. “I will use my tie to bind your hands and then have my wicked way with you." Caleb's eyes flick up to meet Molly's, and it's all Molly can do to stifle a very inappropriate whine at the look of intense want in Caleb's gaze. "And I can be _very_ wicked when I have a mind to, _schatz_."

Gods above and below.

Molly shifts in his chair, glad for the drape of the tablecloth in front of him.

A moment later Caleb is called up to the podium to speak, and he goes, but not before catching Molly’s eye and winking first, like an absolute asshole.

The next hour is interminable. Normally, Molly loves listening to Caleb present. Of the many things he finds unbearably attractive about him, Molly loves Caleb’s mind; he can readily admit he has a competence kink, and listening to Caleb be smart is a never-ending source of joy and delight for Molly.

At the moment, though, it’s an added source of torment, because Caleb is speaking at a textbook-perfect slowness, which Molly knows is meant to make him easier to understand, but which to Molly just means this is going to take longer. The minutes drag by, and it’s getting more and more difficult to sit still for all that Caleb hasn’t so much as made eye contact with Molly since he went to the podium.

All Molly can think about is what he knows is coming; he can already feel the skin-warm silk of Caleb’s tie at his wrists, and he _wants_.

Finally Caleb’s talk ends, the questions are over, and Molly snaps back out of his thoughts at the sound of applause as Caleb steps away from the stage. It takes him a few minutes to get back to Molly through the crowd of well-wishers, people who want to shake his hand, exchange business cards, ask more questions.

By the time Caleb makes it to him Molly is fairly vibrating. Caleb’s smile grows and brightens as he gets closer, and his brows rise in faux innocence as he gets within easy speaking distance.

“Are you alright, _schatz_? You look a little flushed.”

Molly wants to scowl at him, but he’s weak and Caleb knows it.

“Fine. I’m fine. How about we head up to the room?”

Caleb’s smile grows slightly, and Molly barely holds back the urge to curse. He knows that smile.

The fucker is going to make him _wait_.

“I was thinking we could have an early dinner, _liebling_. Perhaps go on a walk after, I hear the Promenade district is very nice.”

Molly wants to groan in frustration. Nothing Caleb is suggesting is out of the ordinary, and under normal circumstances would be perfectly reasonable. It’s only frustrating because Caleb knows he’s riled up, and as much as Molly hates to admit it, being forced to wait only turns him on _more_.

“Sounds great.” Molly grits out, getting up from the table and grabbing his phone. “Totally nothing I’d rather be doing.”

Caleb snorts, then steps in close and darts forward for a quick kiss. “Patience, _schatz_. ‘All good things’, _ja_? A little waiting won’t kill you.”

Molly happily accepts the kiss, but makes the saddest face he can manage at Caleb after. “How do you know? Maybe I’ve got a severe deficiency and I’ll die if I wait.”

Caleb shoots him an incredulous look. “A deficiency?”

Molly can’t help a grin. “Absolutely. A severe vitamin _D_ deficiency.” He waggles his eyebrows and Caleb groans quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose before taking Molly’s hand and leading him out of the meeting area.

“I will remember that.”

It sounds like a threat, and Molly shivers in pleasant anticipation.

They head out into Emon, and as distracted as Molly is, it’s difficult to miss what a lovely city it is. There’s a lot of new buildings- there was some sort of disaster a couple of decades back- but there’s been an effort made to make sure that as new as the buildings obviously are, they still fit aesthetically with the older buildings around them.

It’s a lovely summer day, the sun still shining even in the early evening, though there’s a nice breeze blowing through the streets. They hold hands as they walk, and eventually pick a Marquesian restaurant to try. The food is incredibly flavorful, and Molly makes a mental note to look up recipes when they get back home.

The sun is setting as they walk through the Promenade, looking in the windows and pointing out interesting things to each other. Molly drags Caleb into one of the more ostentatious shops, draped in deep blue and purple painted fabric banners. Inside it’s more glorious than he could have imagined, and even Caleb’s eyes widen once they’re past the doorway.

Caleb wanders off at one point, which gives Molly time to buy more than he probably should, and by the time they make it back out they each have a purple bag with a unicorn logo on it. Molly’s already saved the link to the shop’s website on his phone, and knows he’ll be sending it to Jester later.

They make their way back to the hotel, and with each step closer Molly can feel his banked arousal starting to ramp back up again. They get inside, and Molly’s very proud of himself that he doesn’t pounce Caleb in the elevator.

He’s bouncing on the balls of his feet, tail winding in agitated curls by the time Caleb unlocks their door, and Molly slides in after him, making sure to put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the outside handle before shutting and locking it. He turns back to see Caleb watching him, a fond smile on his face.

“Now?” Molly asks. “ _Please_?”

Caleb pauses, and for an agonizing moment, Molly thinks he’s going to make him wait again. Then Caleb smiles, bright and wicked, and says, “Strip, _schatz_.”

A delighted shiver works through Molly, making the tip of his tail flick and he drops his bag on the nearby suitcase stand and starts disrobing as fast as he can.

It’s not long before he’s naked, the air-conditioned chill of the room raising goosebumps along his skin. Caleb’s also getting undressed, though nowhere near as quickly. Molly wants to urge him to hurry, but he knows from experience that won’t do anything but make him go slower.

First is his suit jacket, hung with care on a hanger in the room’s small closet so it doesn’t wrinkle. After, Caleb removes his shoes and socks, setting them aside under the suitcase stand, before standing and working to unbutton his shirt cuffs. Molly tracks Caleb’s hands as they raise to the knot in his tie, elegant fingers working the knot loose and pulling the tie free with a whisper of silk on cotton.

“Come here, Mollymauk.”

Molly has to work to peel his eyes off the tie held loosely in Caleb’s hand and look up to meet Caleb’s eyes. Caleb’s gaze is heavy, like a physical caress, and Molly’s swaying towards him before he can get his legs in motion.

He stumbles forward, stopping in front of Caleb, suddenly unsure of what to do. Thankfully, and perhaps unsurprisingly, Caleb has a plan.

“Your hands, Mollymauk.”

Molly’s never understood how Caleb manages it, to convey that amount of command without raising his voice. With no hesitation, Molly lifts his arms, offering his wrists. Caleb takes them, rubbing his thumbs over the delicate skin there, and Molly wonders if Caleb can feel his pulse jump. A moment later and Caleb is turning Molly’s hands so they’re palm to palm, fingers curled in loose fists. 

“Just like that, please.”

Molly holds the position when Caleb lets go, and with a nod Caleb begins to do as he’d promised earlier. It feels every bit as good as Molly had thought it would, the silk fabric soft and smooth, warm from being wound around Caleb’s neck all day. He has no doubt that if he leaned his head down, he’d be able to catch Caleb’s scent on it as well, and that thought sends a jab of warmth through his belly.

It doesn’t take Caleb long to get Molly bound as he’d like, running a couple of fingers in and around the layers of fabric to make sure it’s secure, but not too tight.

“If you start to loose feeling, or it pinches, you will let me know.” It’s not a question, or a request; it’s an expectation, and Molly nods.

“Yes, Caleb.”

“Very good.”

Letting go of Molly’s bound wrists, he lifts his hands to skate his palms down over Molly’s shoulders, catching him by the upper arms and pulling him into a searing kiss.

It’s difficult to keep his balance this way, with his hands trapped between them, but Molly doesn’t mind. It’s thrilling to feel the fabric of Caleb’s shirt and the little plastic buttons down the front press and catch against his bare skin. Caleb pulls back from the kiss, and Molly does his best to chase him, almost overbalancing except for Caleb bracing him by the shoulders.

“Patience, Molly,” Caleb says with a smile, and Molly groans.

“I’ve been nothing but patient all day!” 

“Mmhmm.” Caleb darts in to kiss him again, a quick press of lips that leaves Molly wanting. “And you’ve been very good for me; but, if you can be good a little while longer, I have a surprise for you.”

That pulls Molly up short, tail swishing in excited lashes behind him.

“A surprise?”

Caleb smiles, his eyes twinkling in mischief, and gods, how does he _do_ that, making Molly’s insides feel all twisty and warm with delicious anticipation.

“ _Ja_ , sweetling, a surprise. Wait a moment, please.”

Stepping away, Caleb goes and retrieves his bag, the one he’d carried out of Gilmore’s, and Molly’s eyebrows rise. From the bag Caleb pulls a tissue-wrapped bundle, about the size of a book, but square. He unwraps it, tucking the tissue back in the bag, and when he turns towards Molly again in his hands is what, for all intents and purposes, appears to be a small cushion.

Glancing up, Molly notices the faint flush dusting Caleb’s cheeks and ears, and his interest piques.

“If you decide this isn’t something you are comfortable with, all you have to do is say so, and I can return it tomorrow.” Caleb moves closer, flipping the cushion around so Molly can see the front. The cushion itself is purple, a similar color to the logo of the shop it came from. In the center of the cushion, though is what looks like-

“Is...is that a _mouth_?”

Caleb's flush darkens, but his smile widens as well.

“ _Ja_ , it is. From the explanation I was given, this pillow is enchanted with a variation of the Magic Mouth spell, and rather than conveying a verbal message, it conveys, well, other things, instead.”

For a moment Molly just stares at the cushion, stunned at the mental image of Caleb in the back room of the shop they were in, having a _magic sex toy_ explained to him.

“You-” Molly doesn’t know what to say, his mind taking a moment to catch up. “You _sneak_. Is _that_ where you went when you wandered off?”

“If you are that upset, _liebling_ ,” Caleb says, moving into Molly’s space again. “I can easily go return it right now. You know your happiness is of my upmost concern.” 

“Uh, no, no that’s okay.” Molly coughs, throat suddenly dry at the way Caleb’s eyes seem to burn. “So, what precisely does this magic pillow do?”

“Ah.” Caleb takes hold of Molly’s arm in a gentle grip and steers him to the bed, pushing until the edge hits the back of Molly’s knees, forcing him to sit. He taps one of Molly’s thighs. “Legs apart, Molly.”

Heat spikes through him again, his cock taking a more decided interest, and Molly does as he’s told, spreading his legs as far as he can, holding his hands up and out of the way near his chin.

“Very good, _liebling_.”

Molly preens under the praise, and despite having a vague idea of where things are going, is still somehow unprepared when Caleb reaches between his legs and slips the tip of Molly’s cock into the open mouth on the cushion.

It feels- well, to be honest, it doesn’t feel like much of anything. He stares down at the cushion, wondering if he’s missing something, when Caleb says a word laced with arcane power, and the mouth around his dick suddenly comes alive. Where before it felt like fabric, now it’s warm, and slick, and he could swear he feels a tongue flick at his length. He yelps in surprise, legs jerking, but Caleb holds the cushion in place.

“Is this alright?”

_Are you okay? Do we need to stop?_ Molly hears the words Caleb doesn’t say, but he nods his head, eyes wide as he stares at the cushion. Right now, the mouth is still, just holding him, though he has a feeling it’s going to start doing interesting things very shortly.

“I- this- _wow_.”

Caleb’s expression clears, and his lips tip up into a smirk.

“ **Suck**.”

At the command, the lips of the mouth close around Molly’s cock, and there’s the sense of warm, wet suction, the tongue he felt earlier teasing along his length. The sensation is so overwhelming it takes him a moment to come to the realization that the suction isn’t stopping. His eyes go wider and when he looks up at Caleb, Caleb just grins back.

“It’s a pillow, _liebling_. It doesn’t really have a need to breathe, _ja_?”

Molly’s jaw drops, and he’s about to say something, he doesn’t know what, when the tongue in the cushion does something brilliant, and all he can do is moan, wrists twisting in their bindings.

“ _Fuck_ , you wonderful, genius-” His words cut off as the tongue seems to ripple, and he’s _so glad_ he pulled Caleb into that shop.

“ **Stop.** ”

The suction stops, the mouth going still again around him, waiting, and Molly whines, trying to buck up into the cushion again.

“Ah, you were being so good.” Caleb pulls the cushion away entirely, and Molly makes a grab for it, but with his hands tied he’s not fast enough.

“ _Caleb-_.”

“Shh, don’t worry, I just want to get you situated for what I had in mind. You didn’t think this was it, did you? I did promise to have my wicked way with you.”

“Gods dammit.” Molly takes a moment to breathe, struggling to get himself under control. He’s so turned on he thinks he might combust. He stands at Caleb’s urging, moving to the side as Caleb pulls the pillows from the head of the bed towards the center, then moves them further down, towards the foot of the bed, arranging them perpendicular to the bottom edge. He places the cushion on the pillows at the foot-end, mouth-up, and gestures.

“Up you get, _liebling_.”

Molly blinks, looking at the pile Caleb’s constructed, and does his best to clamber up onto the bed. Caleb helps steady him until he’s situated, body draped over the mound of pillows like he's draped over a saddle, bound wrists laid out towards the head of the bed, and cock nestled comfortably back into the enchanted cushion. It’s not lost on him that with the mound of pillows under him, it puts him at a perfect height for Caleb to fuck him.

“Just a moment, _schatz_.” There’s a warm caress to the curve of his ass, then there’s the sound of footsteps moving away. He turns his head and spots Caleb off to the side, quickly removing the rest of his clothing, and it’s very gratifying to see he’s already mostly hard. Caleb folds his trousers over the room's chair before digging a moment in his suitcase, standing back up a moment later with a small bottle in his hand.

Wiggling his ass, Molly arches his back and lets his tail curl up and over until the spade must be hovering somewhere over his head, wordlessly urging Caleb to come back, to hurry. He’s not left waiting long before deliciously warm hands smooth over the curve of his ass, giving it a squeeze.

“ _Caleb-_ ” Molly’s breath catches in his throat as the sound of the bottle snapping open.

“Patience, Mollymauk. I will take care of you.”  
  
“I know you will, but-”

A hand grips the base of his tail and tugs, gently, and Molly near swallows his own tongue.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Shortly, _schatz_.” Caleb’s words curl on a smile, and if he weren’t so good at this, if he weren’t so damnably attractive, it would be incredibly irritating.

The hand on his tail releases, and he’s cut off mid-whine as it moves to his ass, spreading him open for a finger to work him open. By the time Caleb’s three fingers in, Molly can’t control himself, squirming in place on the mound of pillows, hands tangled in the bed sheets, desperate for something to hold onto. Then the fingers in his ass disappear and he doesn’t have the chance to start begging before he feels Caleb there pressing in.

He’s more than ready, and from the feel of it, so is Caleb. It’s a delicious press in, smooth and continuous until Caleb’s fully-seated, the base of Molly’s tail pressed against the warmth of Caleb’s belly.

There’s a momentary pause, and then Caleb rolls his hips, and Molly's hold on the bed sheets tightens.

“Gods, Caleb, please-”  
  
“ **Suck**.”   
  
“Wh-”

The mouth in the cushion springs into action, wrenching a cry out of Molly, and suddenly he’s caught, trapped between wanting to thrust forward into the cushion and push backwards to get Caleb deeper. There’s a quiet tearing noise, and he has a brief thought towards the charge for ripped sheets, but then Caleb’s moving, and all thoughts other than _more_ and _please_ flee his mind entirely.

Caleb’s fingers are firm on his hips, digging in, and Molly thinks he’s going to have bruises in the morning, but he doesn’t especially care in the moment; Caleb’s movements speeding up, driving Molly relentlessly closer to orgasm. The cushion is just as amazing as it was a few minutes ago, driving him insane between the constant warm suction and the lashings of the tongue inside. He keeps trying to grind into the cushion, to get a bit more, but there’s nothing to really grind _into_ , the pillows under his hips soft and yielding. Burying his face into the pillows between his outstretched arms he moans, the sound stuttering as Caleb manages to hit his prostate on the next thrust.  
  
“Yes! There, Caleb, please I’m so close-”

Caleb’s fingers flex where they grip him, and then Caleb’s moving with a renewed vigor. Bless that man’s memory, but near-every thrust after that has Molly writhing, sending sparkles of sensation up his spine.

Slowing down, Caleb leans forward, pinning Molly further against the pillows.

“ **Hum**.”

Molly shouts, hips jerking as the lips of the cushion tighten, and the mouth begins to _vibrate_ , as if it had a throat to hum with, and he can’t keep still, hips thrusting desperately. Caleb is still moving, though from the speed and ferocity, Molly can only guess he’s close, too. The cushion does something new with its tongue, and between that, the vibration, and a well-timed thrust from Caleb, it’s enough to kick him over the edge.

Caleb follows not long after, and ends up draped over Molly’s back, panting.

The cushion doesn't stop, and Molly whines in discomfort.  
  
“Caleb, the cushion-”   
  
“ _Ja_ , just- **Stop**.”

The cushion falls still, just holding him again, and Molly sags down against the pillows, enjoying the warm weight of Caleb, still sprawled over him.  
  
“Gods _above_ , Caleb.”

“So, worth the wait, then?”

For a moment all Molly can do is bury his face between his arms and laugh into the mound of pillows.

“I’d say so, yeah.”

“Good.”

A short while later has Caleb’s tie draped over the room’s chair, definitely worse for wear, and the two of them cleaned up and in bed, the magic cushion safely tucked away in Molly’s suitcase.

“Hey Caleb?”  
  
“Hmm?” Caleb’s head is pillowed on Molly’s chest, an arm draped over Molly’s side, and Molly’s pretty sure he’s mostly asleep already.

“We’re going back to that shop before we leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs folder for months now, and I finally got fed up with having it so close to done just sitting there. And so, here it is.
> 
> Tada?


End file.
